


jealousy, look what you've done to me

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Sexting Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: When Derek goes back to college, Stiles is the most supportive boyfriend ever. He just doesn't like constantly hearing about Derek's lab partner. A tasteful nude appears to be the only solution.





	jealousy, look what you've done to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunny-fae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bunny-fae).



> This is for my friend Faith who _finally,_ sent me some prompts!  
>  For the prompt: Derek is away at college and Stiles misses him and hes been talking about his lab partner Matthew a bit too much, and Stiles doesn't mean to be bitter, but he is so he sends him a very well thought picture of him sprawled out hair messed up and says I miss you wrecking me like this, and by Derek's immediate phone call after and his voice breathing "Holy fuck, it's not too late, I can drive home," through the phone, Stiles is silently thanking the jealousy monster

When all of the younger members of the pack, save for Isaac who had to repeat his senior year, started their first year of college, Derek decided to finally go back to school.

A few years after dropping out of high school in the wake of his family's horribly tragic demise, while he and Laura were still living in New York, he had gotten his GED. But he did not have the motivation nor the emotional strength to actually attend college, not even online.

Now though, with most of the pack going away to college to better themselves and build up a foundation for their future, he finally found it in himself to enroll in college himself. And the pack couldn't have been more supportive or proud of him. Especially Stiles.

Shortly after Stiles' eighteenth birthday and a pixie attack that had occurred the same day, the two of them had begun dating to the surprise of absolutely no one. Stiles' father had shocked him by striding over to Derek after they announced the good news to the pack and, rather than start interrogating Derek about his intentions, pulled the alpha into a tight hug.

Though Derek had confessed later that the Sheriff may or may not have whispered something into his ear about how much knowledge he possessed concerning the disposal of dead bodies. Stiles had laughed for fifteen minutes straight after hearing that little tidbit of information.

They had been dating for a little less than a full year when college applications were sent in, Derek's application letters joining those of the other pack members. Derek would forever cherish the pride and unabashed love he had seen in Stiles' eyes when he announced that he was thinking about going to college.

Only a few short weeks later, their acceptance letters had arrived and Derek had informed everyone that he would officially be attending Stanford University in the fall. The rest of the pack had been quick to congratulate him and announce what colleges they would be attending.

Both Boyd and Erica had been accepted into Berkeley, Boyd for business and Erica for Women and Gender's Studies, neither of them willing to be apart from each other. They would be living together off campus in a nice apartment overlooking the bay, both of them promising to come to town on holidays and breaks.

Allison would be attending Stanford with Derek, though she would be going for her law degree, still debating over what kind of law she would like to go into. And Kira would be returning to New York City to attend NYU in pursuit of a double majoring in education and Japanese studies, wanting to learn more about her culture and history.

That left Scott and Stiles both attending Beacon County Community College.

Scott had never been the best student but he was intent on becoming a veterinarian, Deaton already promising him a position at the vet clinic when he got his degree. He was more than happy to stay in town, especially since he and Isaac were officially a couple.

On the other hand, Stiles hated the fact that he was still stuck in Beacon Hills, not that he had anything but love for his cozy little hometown. As someone who had been an overachiever since birth, his inability to get into any other college had been nothing short than devastating.

His spotless GPA had been irrevocably tainted by his lack of attendance and completed schoolwork when he was dealing with being possessed by the Nogitsune. No amount of extra credit could spare him from his perfect academic record being tarnished.

But he refused to let anyone know how ashamed and disheartened he was by the entire situation, instead throwing himself headfirst into school and work. He had already worked out a foolproof plan detailing how he could transfer to Stanford after he obtained his Associate's degree from the community college. Derek had already promised him that they could get an apartment together, maybe even a cat. But until then, Stiles would have to suffer through two years of community college and only seeing Derek on the weekends.

It wouldn't have been so hard if he wasn't so god damn jealous of Derek's lab partner.

Despite majoring in history, Derek was still required to take a few general education classes, including a biology class. It was there that he was randomly assigned to be lab partners with Matthew, the reason for Stiles' ire.

Matthew was a twenty year old biochemistry major who was in his sophomore year at Stanford. He and Derek had gotten pretty close over the semester they worked together on grueling labs and studied with one another. He and Derek's friendship wouldn't really have bothered him if Derek didn't talk about him so freaking much.

Whenever they talked, at least once a day after both of their school days were over, Derek always found a way to mention Matthew, whether it was a funny joke Matthew had told him or a comment about where he and Matthew had gone for lunch. It was always 'Matthew this' or 'Matthew that', the subject of Matthew taking over half of their conversations.

It was infuriating. When Stiles texted Derek or Skyped with him he wanted to hear about how  _ his boyfriend's _ day was, not Matthew's. It was even worse that Derek and Matthew always did things that he and Stiles would be going if he hadn't been stuck in community college.

And that wasn't to say Stiles didn't feel guilty about his jealousy because it was just the opposite. Stiles  _ hated _ himself for his jealousy. He knew that Derek would never be unfaithful, knew that Derek loved him and would never even think about hurting him in such a way.

Because of that, Stiles never breathed a word to anyone about his seething jealousy, not even to his dad or Erica when they had their weekly Skype sessions. And he certainly never said anything to Derek. He was well aware of his boyfriend's penchant for self-blame and he never wanted to cause Derek any unnecessary pain, never wanting to be one of those assholes who forbid his boyfriend to hang out with certain people.

Again, he just threw himself into his schoolwork, letting Derek do the same. He tried shoving down his jealousy and putting on a brave face for Derek, but it was hard when Derek just kept talking about Matthew.

Both of their days over school wise, both he and Derek were lying in their respective beds two hundred miles apart, texting each other as per their usual routine. It was Thursday, meaning neither of them had any classes for the next three days which in turn meant that in the morning Derek would head back to Beacon Hills.

And while that would usually make Stiles ecstatic, he didn't relish the thought that he would have to hear all about Matthew's weekend plans in person. Even then, Derek was telling him some funny anecdote Matthew had told him earlier that day.

It might have been petty and desperate and maybe even a bit rude but, so fed up with hearing about Matthew, Stiles decided to change the subject. By sending Derek a suggestive picture of himself.

Admittedly, it might not have been his best idea ever but he was desperate and jealous and lonely. So, while Derek continued sending him texts about the anecdote, Stiles tugged off his t-shirt and set to work making himself look as appealing as possible.

He shoved his hand through his hair, ruffling and disheveling it to the point that he looked like he just woke up, hoping it made him look well fucked. Having never sent a dirty picture of himself, let alone taken one, he was a bit too shy to show much more than his bare chest but he slipped the rest of his clothes off nonetheless.

Rolling over onto his side, he threw his comforter over his hips, covering his half hard dick with the blanket to maintain some semblance of dignity and restraint. Pulling up his phone's camera, ignoring the buzz of Derek's incoming texts, Stiles practiced looking sexy, though he hated every last picture he took.

Finally, he rested his cheek on his pillow and coyly bit his lip, knowing how crazy it made Derek whenever he chewed his lip while studying or researching the monster of the week. Satisfied with the result, deeming it adequately sexy, Stiles took a deep, steeling breath and sent it to Derek without any warning.

Immediately after, he tacked on a message:  _ miss u wrecking me like this _ . He followed it up with a second text claiming,  _ wish u were here Der _ .

Judging by the fact that a minute later his phone was ringing and Derek's picture was flashing on his screen, the picture had done its job perfectly. He swiped his thumb over the screen to take the call, lifting his cell phone to his ear and innocently answering, "Hey, Der. What's up?"

"Holy fuck, it's not too late, I can drive home," Derek blurted, not bothering to say hello. His voice was gratifyingly husky, rasping pleasantly in Stiles' ear, and there was a flatteringly urgent edge to it, sounding a bit like a whine.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, shifting on his bed to get more comfortable, pulling his blanket over him more, feeling a little self-conscious despite being home alone. Tracing his finger over his pillowcase, he tilted his head to the side and murmured, "I'll see ya in a bit, babe."

Hanging up the phone without another word, Stiles silently thanked the little green monster and stretched out to wait.

* * * * *

Stiles woke up a few hours later to the sound of someone undoing their belt buckle. Letting out a little sniffle, he knuckled the sleep out of his eyes and squinted, looking around blearily.

Derek was standing in the middle of his room, fumbling impatiently with his belt, frustration written clearly on his face. His boots were already discarded by Stiles' desk along with his socks, his leather jacket draped over the back of the desk chair.

Practically vibrating with excitement, Stiles watched raptly as Derek finally undid his belt and unzipped his black jeans, shoving them down his legs to reveal his hairy legs. He was already hard, his tight boxer briefs showing off his rather impressive bulge.

Kicking his jeans aside, Derek yanked his Henley over his head, tossing it in the general direction of his other discarded clothes. The muscles in his abdomen rippled as he peeled his shirt off, Stiles' mouth actually watering as he stared at his boyfriend, a week too long to be away from him.

In only his boxer briefs, Derek climbed into bed with Stiles, beaming at him when he saw that Stiles was awake. Bypassing Stiles' puckered lips, he peppered a trail of sloppy kisses over Stiles' cheek, whispering in his ear, "Oh my god, baby. What the hell was that? You've never sent me something like that before."

Relaxing into Derek's touch, Stiles almost forgot all about his bitter jealousy, basking in the feel of Derek kissing down the side of his neck. Embarrassed by his irrational jealousy, Stiles curled his arms around Derek's shoulders, burying a hand in his hair, and lied, "Just wanted to be spontaneous."

Derek must have heard the lie because he immediately jerked back, putting a few more inches of distance between. Frowning down at Stiles, he simply said, "Stiles. Tell me the truth."

"Aww, c'mon Derek," Stiles whined, reaching over to run his fingers through Derek's chest, letting his thumb drag over a nipple. "I've missed you. Can't we just fool around a little?"

Derek just stared at him, furrowing his brows. With both guilt and embarrassment washing over him, Stiles just grunted and rolled over with a huff, snapping, "I don't wanna talk about it."

He squeezed his eyes shut, terrified that Derek was going to get dressed and leave because he was an asshole who dragged him back to town for the sole reason that he was jealous. Heaving a shaky sigh, he waited to hear the sound of Derek standing up and grabbing his things to leave.

"Baby," he heard Derek murmur instead, his boyfriend slipping an arm around his waist, sidling up behind him and pressing his lips to the curve of Stiles' shoulder. "It's okay. You can tell me. I wanna know."

"I was jealous, okay?!" Stiles growled, sitting up so abruptly that Derek jumped, looking up in shock at Stiles. With the floodgates open, Stiles couldn't stop himself from just admitting everything, announcing, "All I ever hear is 'Matthew this, Matthew that' and I'm sick of it! I'm your boyfriend, damn it, not him! I just wanted to have some time with you without hearing his fucking name!"

Wincing at his own words, Stiles buried his face in his hands and hunched his shoulders, not wanting to see the inevitable disgust on Derek's face. He knew he sounded pathetic and over-possessive and desperate, like those shitty boyfriends in the cautionary tales people told their teenaged kids.

"Stiles?" Derek called softly but Stiles didn't answer, too ashamed to respond. Derek laid his hand on Stiles' shoulder and explained, "Stiles? Baby, it's okay. I get it."

"You do?" Stiles wondered aloud, incredulity filling his voice as he dropped his hands into his lap and gawked at Derek. Cocking a brow, he folded his arms and gestured for Derek to continue talking.

"Yeah," Derek said, nodding with a bright smile. "But you don't have anything to worry about. Matthew's straight."

"He is?"

"He is. And he has a girlfriend," Derek confirmed, curling his free hand around Stiles' waist to pull him closer. Resting his chin on Stiles' shoulder, he quietly suggested, "Now how about I show my boyfriend just how much I missed him?"

"Sounds good," Stiles breathed, relaxing back against Derek, his eyes slipping closed as a smile tugged up the corner of his mouth. Maybe jealousy wasn't all that bad, considering the fact that it got him Derek in his arms a day early.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr [here](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
